HoATa! Adventure in Spain!
by HetareIggysama
Summary: Iggy's magic has done it again! With Britania angel, obssessed nations, and MARMITE on his tail, will America even be able to make it through the week? Good thing the meeting is in Spain, or he probably wouldnt. Multipairings, M for later!


**Hola! ¿Cómo son ustedes guys? Hetare here – this story came to me on a whim lol – and it's because I have some weird head canon for Spain x America and America x Spain ha-ha **

**Warnings: **Nothing much. Spain and America are sort of touchy, but they're friends, nothing M rated in this chapter. Possible bad Spanish~ But I really tried to go all into it, and I had fun so far!

**Pairings: **Slight! Uk/US, Fluffy! Spain/ America/Spain, Friendship! Prussia/ Canada, Relationship! Prussia/ Romano, Relationship! UK /Japan, and Franada!

**Notes: ** If some these parings are odd to you, please back out now (I wanted less mentioned pairings XD) ~ I do not own Hetalia and last I checked I didn't have any land that I owned. *checks* nope, I'm just freeloading off of Alfred here ^w^ *steals America's burger*

America: FUUU-

It was a typical world meeting as always, the usual shenanigans between pissed off nations who wanted to go home and play video games or do whatever they stereotypically did at home throwing chairs at each other or taking turns cussing about nothing in particular.

(Being personas for hundreds of years was enough to stress them out to the point that, really, if there wasn't a war going on, the best way to relieve that stress was to throw a chair. Or more. Just enough to let their anger out)

Today, Spain was hosting, the meeting being held somewhere in Granada. The tanned nation had a wide smile on his face, awaiting the missing nations to arrive already, patiently, oh so patiently, even as Romano ranted on to him about being a testa di cazzo for no apparent reason.

Antonio was just about to give him another hug when America, England, and Canada busted in. (He hugged Lovino anyway, because nothing could distract him from the pure cuteness that was his Italian henchman)

"Yo! The heroes here, ready to make things a shi-t load more awesome!"

Nobody even flinched as the door burst open with a loud 'thwack!' having been used to the commotion anyway (or too busy arguing about their own random problems). A few nations face palmed wearily while others still adjusted some papers on the table, seriously not giving a damn.

South Italy promptly shoved the Spaniard away from him angrily. The moron was getting too close again. He moved his sit next to Prussia.

"Hola España!" Alfred waved at Spain a little before the Latin nation stood up to guide him to a seat near-by himself.

Antonio smiled. "Me alegro de ver a Estados Unidos, ¿cómo has estado? What took you so long? Go site seeing?" He added a small laugh.

"DON'T YOU DARE ENCOURAGE HIM! This bloody idiot had us going around in CIRCLES trying to find the building!" England fumed. His face was bright red, probably from the sun shining brightly outside, and he had the expression of someone who got punched in the gut as he tried to catch his breath.

"We've been running around all day because this GIT wanted to get some effing churros first, pretending to not even know where he was going! And getting in a debate about ham. HAM!"

Canada was being ignored as usual, nobody even noticed him as he hugged Kumasomething tight, listening to his brothers scream at each other. Eventually Prussia waved for him to come over and the two (With Lovino in the middle, who was good friends with Matthew by now) began to talk as the meeting sunk into chaos.

"Ah, but did you try the tapas here? And who do _you_ think makes the best ham?"

"He sido bastante buena, Inglaterra, a sólo ser un idiota. Las albóndigas eran buenos! As for the ham…"

"Hey! Don't just ignore me! What the hell do you think you're talking about here, were supposed to be discussing-" England didn't even finish. It wasn't as if anyone actually cared anyway, but just seeing America discuss HAM now of all times, completely ignoring him was enough to make him seethe with anger.

"FINE!" He shouted. He ignored the exasperated look he was getting from his former colony. "See if I care, you damned idiots! There isn't any point of me even being here, is it?" With that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Shortly after, Japan excused himself to go after his partner, which Antonio allowed sympathetically.

"Ah… Arthur parece realmente enojado eh?" Antonio asked nervously. Sure the two of them had their moments, but all in all, he wasn't one for holding too much of a grudge. Even if his Armada had been completely destroyed back then… and his ships raided…

Antonio's green eyes darkened. His ships had been robbed a lot back then.

Alfred nudged Spain with his hand, seeing the other develop a Russia like aura all of a sudden. "Er-yo~ so, we gonna start this thing or what?"

Shaking himself slightly, Antonio's cheery smile returned. "Yeah – okay guys, I think now's a good time to discuss the economy in Europe (since everyone's here, except England, and Japan, but that's okay). Germany isn't here right now, he's got a lot of work to do, and make sure to thank him when you see him, especially you Greece." Heracles nodded tiredly, before Spain continued. "And Prussia's in his place, so guys just pretend like he's Germany okay?"

Antonio laughed. Prussia made to say something before he went on. "Oh! Also, for the break we have hot chocolate and churros! By the time the meetings over, it'll be cooler, so I hope you enjoy it – oh and…"

America sighed, his hand holding him up by the chin, eyelids drooping heavily. So this was that "tertulia" thing huh? He didn't even bother covering his yawn, as the excited Spaniard went on. And on. And on some more. Completely off topic.

He could hear Spain rambling about some talk show he had watched last night for four hours. And then about Romano when he was little. And then about a good movie he'd seen….

The only reason Alfred hadn't interrupted with his awesome self, was because he had ended up falling asleep by the time Antonio had actually started talking about business matters. It was a long way here, and he admittedly _did_ get lost looking for some good places to visit nearby.

That and he had been up since 6:00 Am. Now seemed as good a time as any to take a little nap. He trusted Spain to wake him if anything important happened, which meant he'd probably get away with sleeping the entire meeting.

"…merica! Alfred! H-hey! Aren't you going to get up already? It's no time for a siesta; we should be getting you to the hotel!"

Alfred's eyes blinked open slowly. It took him a while to register where exactly he was, and why, before he sat up yawning. Right – Spain.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." He mumbled to no one in particular. He looked through bleary lids at the Spaniard in front of, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"You were so cute while you were asleep! Going on about Britain back then, it almost reminded of little Lovi!"

Having been wiping a bit of drool from the side of his mouth at the time, Alfred felt himself choking on air. He couldn't have heard right. "WHAT!"

Antonio cringed at the sudden scream. Had he said something offensive? He thought he knew a lot about Western culture, but he supposed he didn't know too much, if he could make America get so pale so quick.

Then again, it seemed just like when Lovino would head-but him just for looking through old albums. Japan had said something about 'tsundre' when that happened, but…

Antonio shrugged before continuing to the pale and rather flustered looking nation in front of him.

"Oh! And Arthur came back half way through – he got all red and left," he snapped. "Just like that."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS THIS IS!"

It was hard to speak with Alfred shaking him around like a rag doll, but eventually he let up to allow him to answer. "U-Uhhh…"

"Of course you don't! What else did I do? Tell me – no wait don't tell me! Urgh!"

"H-hey, amigo relajarse!" Spain stroked the top of America's head like he would an aggressive cow. "Por favor, ¡cálmate! shh …" He hugged the other close, letting him rest in his shirt.

A small smile broke out on America's face. He was used to being soothed by Antonio every once in a while, and his smile widened – it was like the time his horse – Bessie- went wild and nearly knocked him off the saddle a few years ago.

Spain had been there to calm her down and patch things up, teaching him how to handle her properly, and the way he soothed her was similar to the way he would hold him now.

His muscles relaxed, mentally slapping himself. He really shouldn't have freaked out, what if he had lost control of his strength?

"So, are you ready to talk yet?" Spain opened his eyes to look down at the top of Alfred's head.

The American inhaled deeply before letting his breath out in a deep 'whoosh.' He snuggled closer to his friend, the action completely normal for the two of them.

"Sí, así que básicamente, cada vez que tengo ese tipo de sueños, o incluso a veces, cuando él sólo se pone muy enojado- Inglaterra 'll obtener todos espeluznante, y una vez que incluso trató de utilizar su magia raro en mí, y yo tenía que ser transportado por a todas partes por una semana completa!"

America whined, speaking at rapid speed. He silently hoped he pronounced things right, as his Spanish was still a little iffy at best.

Antonio's hands wrapped around his waist, and he kissed the top of the American's forehead, petting at blonde hair still. Alfred's golden locks were just so beautiful in the low light, it really brought out his eyes, he noted.

The peck on America's forehead tickled him a little, and he couldn't help but to let out a small laugh- though it ended with a groan when he realized he'd have to stay in the same hotel as England for the rest of the week.

He was sure the other was drunk, and he made it a point to tell his friend this as tanned hands squeezed him closer.

"No worries! You can come by my place; Romano already said he would rather stay with Ita-chan then me, so there is plenty of room." He rested his chin on the top of Alfred's head.

He would miss Romano in the night, but then again, having America staying over with him wouldn't be too bad, it wasn't the first time they had sleepovers. That, and Prussia would definitely try and touch his henchmen while he was still in the room.

Not that he minded the relationship, only it was strange watching who he thought of as his child making out with one of his best friends. He remembered a time when he had even thrown a shoe in the middle of Gilbert's face in a random burst of anger when he made to 'invade' south Italy in front of him.

It was a sort of parental instinct for him, but it didn't stop him apologizing for the rest of the night to the two of them that time.

"Ah, gracias amigo! Estoy en deuda con usted – but I still have to get my stuff from the place, hopefully England isn't there, 'cept I can probably handle him if he is." He truly hoped he could handle England, especially if he was right, and other really had gotten drunk and stripped into nothing but an apron again.

Alfred truly was grateful, but as for Arthur- well, he didn't want to hurt his former guardian too much, but at the same time, the older was a total pain in the a-ss whenever he was in one of 'those moods'.

He sat up from the Latin, already knowing where the other lived, and how to get there. It wasn't far; he'd just take a taxi there with his stuff.

"No problem~ but you should be flattered- fuiste muy lindo cuando eras pequeño!"

America ignored that last part as Spain leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "R-right. Okay, I'll take a cab to your house, so make sure to have some sweets waiting for me!"

"It should be the other way around." Spain corrected.

"Fine, fine. I'll pick up something." He returned the kiss, used to the affection among friends here. Not to mention he spent a good part of his life around France.

The only difference was that Spain never actually tried to rape him, and besides that Spain was actually a good friend of his, as opposed to the creepy old man that could turn a pat on the back into a way to literally get his hand down his pants.

He was here. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key had received earlier and opened the door carefully, as not to make any unwanted noises. So far so good.

He looked into the flat. Canada probably stayed at the pervert's house, and England was apparently sleeping on the couch.

Alfred exhaled, reaching down to pick up his bag. He lifted the case over his back, quietly tiptoeing back toward the door.

That went easier than he thought, and he wore a satisfied smile, just an inch away from the exit when-

"HO~ A ~TA!"

"Noooooooooooo!"

England bounced up, swinging his magic wand in Alfred's direction. A few sparkles came out the tip and hit the American dead on, in the centre of his chest before he could blink.

"Yes!" he squealed, having given up his little sleeping act. A tiny America, about the size of a 5 year old human sat in front of him now, the clothes he had on earlier having instantly shrunk along with him.

"Hey! Whah the hewr Engwand change me back!" America's hands were planted firmly on the side of his hips as he glared at the older through his glasses. Damn it! He had been so close!

"Can't do that America! Not when you're this cute! Ahh," he promptly gathered the other into a hug, their cheeks squishing together to the annoyance of the smaller.

"Ge offa me! You big cweep, get off awready! Go die jewak!" His face was red and he could barely breathe with Arthur this close to him, and he smelled like whisky which was a really bad thing.

"Hey – there's no reason to be like that you ungrateful, unpleasant child! Now at least act like how you did back then, you used to love when I hugged you! Come on, at least say 'brother', just this once! Pleeaasee!"

Alfred stamped his foot, more than a little pissed. " Hewr no! Fuwst of awh, you didn' eben like it wheh I cawed you 'bruda' and now you whahn me to! Pwus, I prowmised I wouwd go shee Spain so wet me go!"

Arthur's hand reached forward and removed the smaller's jacket. It was true that Alfred calling him 'brother' brought back depressing memories, but then again, he was over it now, and he often had rather detailed fantasies of the other saying it, just once to him, without the side effect of his own abusive older brothers causing tears to well in his eyes.

"H-hey! Whawt awh you dowing?" An odd and distant smile was on England's face. He kissed America on the cheek, avoiding any hits that the other aimed at him.

It was a shame his magic couldn't get clothes off for him, it would be so much easier than avoiding the kicks and punches America threw out at him. Bollocks, it was getting more and more difficult as he snapped open the shirt buttons, and he even ended up getting a few painful blows to his chest and arms in the process.

However, when England was in his 'mood' he could care less if his arm was broken (which had happened before) as long as he got to have his fun first.

"Be still America!" He grunted angrily. Just a little more and – "There we go!" He simply ripped America's jeans off.

"HEY!" Alfred was left in his underwear, his shredded pants and shirt thrown into a corner as Arthur reached for the bag that America had been trying to hit him with. He snatched the sack away and reached inside, pulling out – no – it couldn't be-

"Yep, it is!" Arthur giggled, having read the shocked expression on his 'colony's' face. "I went through the liberty of removing all your clothes, and replacing them with these cute little costumes Kiku lent me! Wasn't that nice of him?"

He was sure Alfred would look absolutely stunning in this, a little Japanese elementary uniform that the two of them had truthfully spent hours working on together.

"Get dat thing away fwrom me you pewrveht!" Damn his stupid lisp! Alfred smacked the outfit away from the Briton's grip, making his way toward the door despite his lack of clothes.

He could always just borrow some of Romano's old clothes, some of the less girly looking ones that he already knew Spain had (seeing as he would show them off at every free chance). If anyone gave him any problems, well, despite his current size, he was still pretty strong.

Arthur tackled him from behind, pinning him to the ground. The most the American could do was squeak – in a totally heroic way of course! – When he was landed on, the wind having been knocked out of him.

He fought back tears, as his tongue was bitten by his upper teeth, but damn it, he was 19 years old, he could take it!

"Did you really think you were going out like that? Come on- just make your brother happy for once! Wear these damned suits! Pleaaseee!" Arthur snapped, trying to get Alfred to understand how important this was to him.

"No!" the American bit down on Arthur's hand.

"Ouch!" No, he didn't care about the younger's teeth drawing blood on his hand, he was the United Kingdom! He would not let go, at least not until Alfred wore the bloody outfit.

America removed his teeth when he drew blood, the taste disgusting and iron like. He used the rest of his body to flip Arthur onto his back, so that he was free to get up. He was already so late; Spain probably thought he was a real jerk by now.

"OH NO YOUDON'T! FAIRIES GO!"

Was Arthur serious? If he didn't fear his reputation being broken by appearing in public as a naked 5 year old, he would have laughed aloud. Unfortunately, there was no time for that as he felt something lifting him into the air.

"Wh-wha?"

He looked down, Arthur a few inches below him. Was he… FLYING? He gulped. No! Fairies didn't exist! He was NOT airborne!

"Ha! This is proof my fairies are real! Bring him here please." He politely addressed a strong fairy clad in all pink who giggled at her friend's antics before leading the others towards Britain with Alfred in their magical grip.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Cherry laughed happily. She felt the American was over reacting just a little, he really was cute when he was small. She remembered when he would beg to see England again, but here was now, trying to get away. These beings were just so _weird_!

She and the other fairies made sure to let him hover in front of England, holding him still as he tried to struggle out of their grip. For their small size, they were incredibly powerful, using their magic to stop him from falling to the ground.

Ignoring America's many shouts and complaints, England waved his own wand over the smaller so that his fairies wouldn't be burdened with carrying him the whole time, and he was suspended in mid-air.

"Thank you." He made sure to remember to get them something nice when he had the chance. But for now- he got to work, retrieving the outfit from somewhere on the other side of the room and bringing it back.

Alfred groaned. Not this again. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. Great. When he got back to full size – as a matter of fact, as soon as he got down, he was going to kick England in the face. A few times. Just a few.

"Now. Just put this on, and I'll try to make up a potion that'll at least make you act your 'age'." Arthur snickered. With careful hands, he placed the shirt piece of Alfred's head. "There we go – now for the pants~"

America sighed. If he could face palm, now would be the perfect moment. "And theh can I jus gow aweady?" He felt himself getting more than pissed. He was at that embarrassing age again, where he couldn't pronounce 'L's if his life depended on it and he pretended to like Arthur's cooking.

"B-but America, don't you want to see the other costumes I brought for you? I was going to do this later, maybe as we made our way back, but now that it's already done..." For a second there, the Briton actually forgot that America still had the mind state of a - well, technically – 19 year old.

"Suwe Engwand- and thehn can we have some of youw dewicious scownes? I can't wait!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping with every word. His eyes widened however, when England actually turned bright red and hugged him again.

"Right! And I'll make sure to make enough for seconds!"

" Wowh, Wowh,Engwand, snap outta it! Are you twynna kiwl me!" Anything involving England's food was the exact equivalent of a death sentence, and America was **not** in the mood. But seconds? He didn't think he could make it.

Oh, right. For a second there, Arthur lost his head, but could you really blame him? He pulled away from the angry American. Sure- he knew he was going to get a kick in the face when he was done, but it was at least gonna be worth it.

He was going to make it worth it damn it! Have his fun up until the end – and he had plenty of time to do so.

"Okay, okay, you damned yank." He was about to return to the task of getting the pants part on when America suddenly fell free of the magic, almost dropping to the ground before something else lifted him up a few inches , so that his feet almost, but not completely touched the floor, now able to move freely.

**A/N: Some notes! In Spain, people hug their friends in an affectionate way, and kiss each other lightly on the cheek, if there are good friends. You shouldn't back away if someone from Spain gets too close to you; they will take it the wrong way, as this is normal there. **

**To start up a conversation in Spain, you could mention ham, which is a popular opening topic, and discuss your opinions on who makes the best. In Granada, they give away free tapas!(which come in many flavours including meatball and octopus) Also, if you appear at someone's house, bring a present with you! **

**You should let a Spaniard guide you to your seat, if you are guest. **


End file.
